The overall purpose of these studies is to characterize the neuroendocrine and metabolic effects of three anabolic hormones, sex steroids, GH and IGF-I specifically as they increase during human puberty and adulthood. These studies are conducted at the Nemours Children's Clinic in Jacksonville, FL. The Mayo GCRC grant is providing support for ancillaries only.